bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Grossman
The Splicer model "Dr. Grossman" is one of the roving medical personnel in Rapture. He is overly eager to provide the player with surgery whilst his dialogue suggests a lack of professionalism; becoming a doctor afforded him the prospect of cutting into people. In addition to his poor bedside manner he is also a paranoid germophobe. Dr. Grossman also appears in BioShock 2. He now appears more aware of the reality of his current situation, but this is only intermittently, during brief flashes of realization. Once this passes, he soon returns to his familiar sadistic, germophobic baseline state. ''BioShock'' Quotes The following are phrases that the Dr. Grossman Splicers will say in BioShock. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Attacking Another Splicer (vo_drgrosman_challenge_aggressor) *"No handouts!" *"You're infecting this whole place!" *"No, it ENDS WITH YOU!" Attacking in General (vo_DrGrosman_challenge_common) *"Look at you! Filthy!" *"I'm opening you up!" *"Toxic! Septic! UNSANITARY!" *"Scalpel. Scalpel!" *"You keep away from my patients!" *"You're infecting everything!" *"STOP. FOLLOWING ME!" *"You're crawling with disease!" *"You question my judgement?!" *"I'm the goddamn doctor!" *"Diseased! You're diseased!" *"You're crawling! You're sick!" *"You die here and now, parasite!" *"This is our place. Ours!" Attacking a Machine (vo_drgrosman_challenge_machine) *"Worthless, idiotic security system!" *"Inferior quality!" *"Don't interfere!" *"Fucking machine!" Attacking a Big Daddy (vo_drgrosman_challenge_protector) *"Not this one! NOT THIS ONE!" *"Filthy child! Filthy! *"What's inside, fatty?!" Curious (vo_drgrosman_curious) *"Wha-?" *"Halt!" *"A noise?!" *"Come here." *"I don't like the sound of that!" *"Who is that?! Nurse?" *"Shh!" *"I'm a doctor." *"Is somebody there?" At a Locked Door (vo_drgrosman_door) *"Open up!" *[grunts] "Now!" *"Answer the door!" *"Amateurs." *"Somebody answer!" Combat Ending (vo_drgrosman_exitcombat) *"Well, he won't get any better that way." *"Fine! I'll just let 'im bleed." *"I'm- I'm covered in his filth! DISGUSTING!" *"Hide with the rest of the disgusting vermin!" *"Nurse, clean this place up. Let's call it a day. I'm disgusted." Curiosity Ending (vo_drgrosman_exitcurious) *"I've got patients to see, no time for distractions!" *"He's gone, I guess… but I can still smell his disease…" *"I guess I'll see him when… flu season comes around, yeah, I'll give him a '''shot." *"I guess it was just the wind, or- or was it a dream?" *"I've got to go. I've got to wash my hands. They're filthy! Filthy!" *"Mrs. Siegler, turns out there was nothing there! Who would have thought!" Fleeing to a Health Station (vo_drgrosman_fleestohealth) *"Not now!" *[coughs] "Wait, wait!" *"Just [coughs] one more!" *"Must have taken the B-grade Plasmid… [wheezes] wait!" Using a Health Station (vo_drgrosman_healing) *[Long sigh] "Much better…" *"Impressive." *"Better than ever." *"Of course." [long sigh] *"That's good genes for you!" Frozen (Stuttering) (vo_drgrosman_frozen) *"Core… temperature… dropping." *"105 over- over 42, falling!" Frustrated (vo_drgrosman_frustrated) *"Microbes crawling all over you!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) (vo_drgrosman_ground) *"Amazing… He's dead… And, yet, no girls." *"The subject… appears to have been ripped apart from the inside… probably a failed teleport." *"Well, well, well. This is quite incredible." *"Looks… familiar." *"Oh, god damn it! Someone get the nurse!" *"Well, this could be a little more hygienic." Idle (vo_drgrosman_idle) *"I- I try to help, but- sometimes I- I make mistakes… I try to help! But sometimes I- I make mistakes." *"Oh, I like it here. None of that regulation stuff. Always slows things down." *"A doctor has to touch so many filthy things. It's… disgusting!" *"They're always sneezing, I can see death floating in the air." *"Can't somebody clean this place up? Scrub it down! It's crawling, crawling!" *"I hate the babies, the most. They come out covered in death." *"I push when I should pull. A- a man's entitled to a few mistakes." *"The patients ask so many questions. Sometimes, I like to make up the answers." *"The men all complain about their virility. Well, I can make them soft and sometimes I do." *"The little ones are filthy, I wish they would die! I don't like them when they're filthy!" *"Sometimes I forget which pills are which, I go by color." *"When is a fever not a fever…? When I say it isn't!" *"Bacteria are microscopic… Heh, that's what they want you to think." *"I like the prestige, but I don't like the germs. The germs, they-they get under your nails, they crawl around at night." *"The nurses don't like me… they're judgmental." *"There's semen on everything! 'EVERYTHING!" Searching for Target (vo_dgrossman_investigate) *"Nurse! Help me find this patient. Nurse?" *"You better come out! I just want to bind your wounds." *"It's unsanitary in here, filthy! Come, let me take care of you." *"Don't worry… I'm a professional." *"I won't hurt you. I just want to see what's inside." *"Are you there? The nurse doesn't like you, but I do!" *"I swore an oath to do no harm, and I… mostly meant it." Lost the Target (vo_drgrosman_losttarget) *"Goddamn security around here! We need more hacks!" *"He'll pass out soon." *"This is a waste of time! You know they'll be back and begging for more!" *"I'm smarter than you! It's only a matter of time before I find you!" *"Haven't slept in weeks." No Line of Sight (vo_drgrosman_noLoS) *"How can I help you if you won't come to me?" *"I promised to do no harm!" *"Why are you dragging out your treatment?" *"I don't want to hurt you, but sometimes I have to." *"Nurse! Help me find this patient, nurse." Sees Target Die (vo_drgrosman_seesTargetDie) *"Goddamnit, I needed them to be alive for just a while longer." *"Nurse, arrange for this one to be taken to the morgue." *"Time of death, hmm, sevenish." *"Time of death, hmmm, fourish." *"Cause of death… hm. Indeterminate." Sees Target Flee (vo_drgrosman_seestargetflee) *"Quick! Someone shut the door!" *"They're running! Someone get them!" *"Ha! Ok! fine! You'll be back! *"Typical behavior for someone with your condition!" *"It's a standard procedure!" Taunting (vo_drgrosman_taunt) *"I am trying to think here!" *"Cut 'im!" *"Bleed! [laughs] Bleed!" *"Tear out the stitches!" *"Toxic!" *"Diseased!" *"I'll rip you open!" *"The artery!" Using Vending Machines (vo_drgrosman_vendingmachine) *"Come on!" *"It's unacceptable." *"Open!" *"Aw, fucking machine!" *"God damn it! I shouldn't have to pay for these." *"Hmm… heart rate is rising… augh, god damn it!" *"The days are getting shorter- no no, that's not right!" In Arcadia (vo_s_3_dg) *"This one! He brought the poison!" *"Crush the parasite!" *"Cut out the poison!" *"You defile this place!" *"The poison! Kill the poison!" *"Now!" *"This was our home!" *"Saturnine! Run, run!" *"You're dirty. Filthy!" *"Oh friend, you've tangled with the wrong people." *"Toxic, toxic! Unclean!" *"You trifle with the Saturnine?!" ''BioShock 2'' Quotes The following are phrases that the Dr. Grossman Splicers will say in BioShock 2. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Attacked by Bees (VO_drgrossman_beed) *"Nurse, nurse! Get these blasted things off of me! Augh! Terrible insects-ow!" Berserk (VO_drgrossman_berserk) *"I'M A DOCTOR!" *"I'LL END YOU!" *"YOU!" Bleeding (VO_drgrossman_bleeding) *"Augh, must stanch this blood flow somehow." *"Hemorrhaging everywhere, dreadful!" *"Blood all over! Ah shit, it's mine!" On Fire (VO_drgrossman_burning) *"I'm burning! I'm burning! I'm burning!" On Fire (Running to Water) (VO_drgrossman_jumpinwater) *"Help! Help!" *"Put it out!" *"Douse me! Augh!" Attacking Another Splicer (VO_drgrossman_chalaggressor) *"This office is closed!" *"Out of my office, now!" *"I'm not accepting new patients!" *"My services, for free? [laughs] Get out!" *"Nurse, show this patient to the door." *"You're a stubborn one…" *"You are untreatable!" *"You're trailing your filth over everything!" *"The nerve…! I'm the doctor here!" *"You're trying my patience!" *"I don't treat terminal cases!" *"There'll be no treatment for you!" [laughs] *"Get your contagion out of my office!" Attacking a Big Sister (VO_drgrossman_chalbigsis) *"Nurse! Back to work!" *"Nurse? How dare you defy me!?" *"You. Will. Listen to me, nurse!" *"Nurse! Control yourself." *"Insubordination! I'm the doctor here!" *"I no longer require your services… nurse." Attacking in General (VO_drgrossman_chalcommon) *"You've pushed me too far!" *"Filthy! Disease ridden." *"Don't dare get your disease on me!" *"No treatment for you!" *"Euthanasia… doctor's orders!" *"You're already dead… inside." Attacking a Little Sister (VO_drgrossman_chalgatherer) *"Who bred you, little girl?" *"Dirty child!" *"Listen to your doctor!" *"Do as I say!" *"Hold still… and it won't hurt." *"Behave yourself." Attacking a Machine (VO_drgrossman_chalmachine) *"Subpar!" *"Worthless idiotic security system!" *"Inferior quality!" *"Don't interfere!" *"You fucking machine!" Attacking the Player (VO_drgrossman_chalplayer) *"Think you know better than the doctor?" *"Come back to complain, eh?" *"You! Back to the morgue!" *"Stay dead this time!" *"I killed [coughs] lost you! Once already." *"The morgue couldn't hold you, eh?" *"Leave! Me! alone!" *"Once, twice- whatever it takes." *"Nurse? Wheel this one back downstairs!" *"Impossible! You were dead!" *"I bled out your disease once already!" *"You blasted corpse!" *"Back on the slab!" *"Self-lover! Gene-slave!" *"Trying to infect the Family, ey?!" *"For Doc Lamb! For the Family!" *"Educate the self!" *"ADAM grabbing self-lover!" *"Common good's not enough for you, eh?" *"Sacrifice! We all must sacrifice!" Attacking the Player with a Little Sister (VO_drgrossman_chalplayeradopt) *"She's contagious, give her here." *"She needs a doctor's care." *"She's under my care! Mine!" *"You can't have her! I need what's inside!" *"'Legal guardian', hah! I'm a doctor!" Attacking a Big Daddy (VO_drgrossman_chalprotector) *"You! You're not supposed to be wandering the halls!" *"Sleep walking through the halls? Lie down!" *"Nurse! Help me restrain this lummox!" *"A straitjacket! That's what you need!" Cover Invalidated (VO_drgrossman_coverinvalidate) *[coughs] "Keep your distance!" *"Keep your germs away from me!" *"Augh! Don't touch me!" Curious (VO_drgrossman_curious) *"What?" *"Halt!" *"A noise?" *"Come here!" *"I don't like the sound of that…" *"Who is that…? Nurse?" *"Shhh!" *"I'm a doctor…" *"Is somebody there?" *"What's that?" *"Hey!" *"What was that?" At a Locked Door (VO_drgrossman_door) *"Open up!" *"Answer the door!" *"Amateurs!" *"Somebody answer!" Combat Ending (VO_drgrossman_exitcombat) *"You won't get any better that way!" *"Fine! I'll just let him bleed!" *"I'm covered in his filth! Disgusting!" *"Hide! With the rest of the disgusting vermin!" *"Nurse, clean this place up and let's call it a day, I'm disgusted." Curiosity Ending (VO_drgrossman_exitcurious) *"I've got patients to see, no time for distractions!" *"He's gone I guess, but I can still smell his disease." *"I guess I'll see him when flu season comes around. I'll give him a shot." *"I guess it was just the wind… or was it a dream?" *"I've gotta go, I've got to wash my hands, they're… filthy. FILTHY!" *"Mrs. Siegler, turns out there was nothing there. Who would've thought?" Fleeing to a Health Station (VO_drgrossman_fleestohealth) *"Not now!" *[coughs] "Wait!" *"Just [coughs] one more!" *"Must have taken the B-grade Plasmid…" [coughs] Using a Health Station (VO_drgrossman_healing) *"Much better!" *"Impressive!" *"Better than ever!" *"Of course!" *"That's good genes for you!" Frozen (Stuttering) (VO_drgrossman_frozen) *"Core temperature d-d-d-dropping!" *"Forty-five… f-f-f-forty-two… f-f-falling…" Frustrated (VO_drgrossman_frustrated) *"This is absurd!" *"Unbelievable!" *"Impudent shit!" Ground (Examining a Corpse) (VO_drgrossman_ground) *"Amazing! He's dead… and yet, no girls…" *"The subject appears to have been ripped apart from the inside! Probably a failed teleport…" *"Well, well, well… this is quite incredible!" *"Looks familiar…" *"Oh goddamn it! Someone get the nurse!" *"Well this could be a little more hygienic." *''"Wake up! Wake up! I can't have a patient die!"'' Hypnotize Starting (VO_drgrossman_hypno) *"Hm? What's that? A new head doctor?" *"A new rotation?! Well… alright…" *"Transferred?! To emergency care?! Oh fine, whatever…" *"I'm the doctor here! But, well, you do pay the bills…" *"I'm needed? In emergency care?! Oh all right…" *"Yes, yes! Lead me to the patient then…" *"A new patient? Huh, let's see his chart…" *"Just… let me gather my implements." *"Yeah! Like Lamb says, we work together." Hypnotized Idle (VO_drgrossman_hypnoidle) *"How many have I lost this week? I-I wonder…" [mumbles] *"The Hippocratic… oath? Oh yes, I believe I know of it." *"Nurse? Nurse?! Where's that damn woman gone off to…" *"Most patients… I stick them with whatever's handy." *"Honestly, not everyone deserves treatment." *"TB, influenza, typhoid! All wonderful cleansing agents!" *"Does any patient deserve to suffer? Well, maybe a few…" *"I can make their suffering shorter, or longer. It's up to me." *"Man came to me once with eczema… left the office an invalid!" [laughs] *"The stories I can tell you… Oh, all quite sad." *"Between us, some of the Family's, hah, not so hygienic." Hypnotize Ending (VO_drgrossman_hypnoend) *"W-w-what? An impostor?!" *"You! You're no doctor!" *"It was you! All along! Out of my office!" *"The drugs? They've worn off, you quack!" *"Not another phony! I knew it!" *"Suddenly the fog lifts… it's YOU!" *"Out, fake! My mind's all Lamb's!" Idle (VO_drgrossman_idle) *"I gave up on helping people long ago, but I still ease their suffering. *"These people roll in filth all day long, and somehow I'm supposed to make them better? *"I root around inside them for a little while. No point to it, usually. *"Yes, yes, I help them sleep, and sometimes they wake up again." [chuckles] *"‘Oh my mommy, my mommy, where's she gone?' Bah! You'll be with her soon enough, brat!" *"Why bother to wash the instruments at all? They'll just be covered in filth again before you know it!" *"I feel worse for the germs than the patients. Honestly! Innocent creatures, they don't know any better." *"The coughing and the oozing- toxic bodies! It's the carriers that are the real disease." *"Might as well call me an undertaker these days… But, it suits me just fine." *"The nurse? Pff. Awful woman. I've been slipping something in her drinks little by little…" *"I come away from that damn clinic smelling like death. Everywhere! It smells like death!" *"Not many children to treat these days. I miss the look on the parents' faces when they… find out." *"'''Your daughter? Yes… I'm afraid she didn't pull through. If only you'd brought her in sooner…" [laughs] *"Doctor, butcher, taxidermist, undertaker: all the same. Welcome to Rapture!" [laughs] *"Wait, my scrubs! All a-tatter?! Wha-what's happened here?" *"The thing about genes, they're just germs, and we're all crawling with them, all of us." *"Eternity will be so clean. So clean! So very, very clean!" Menacing an Adopted Little Sister (VO_drgrossman_menaceLSaddopt) *"Yes, yes, a lolly after the procedure… you wretched urchin." *"Nurse! Help me restrain this patient." *"I can see the disease seeping out of her." *"Augh! The stench of this little one! But… I need her for my work." *"Outside you're all sickness, but inside…" Mimic (After Playing Dead) (VO_drgrossman_mimic) *"Surprise!" *"Aha!" *"Outsmarted!" Lost the Target (VO_drgrossman_noLoS) *"How can I help you if you won't come to me? *"I've promised to do no harm. *"Why are you dragging out your treatment? *"I don't want to hurt you, but sometimes… I have to. *"Nurse! Help me find this patient! Nurse! *"Dr. Lamb is looking for you… *"Gotta flush you out, for the common good! *[singing] "'' Rusty tumors hiding, hiding from the Lamb…''" Panicked (VO_drgrossman_panicked) *"No no, no!" *"Oh, this doesn't look good!" *"Nurse! Assistance please!" Picked Up with Telekinesis (VO_drgrossman_pickupTK) *"What? What in the world?!" *"Drop me! I've work to do!" *"You can't do this to a doctor!" *"This isn't right!" *"Drop me now! I'm the doctor!" *"Undignified! Shit!" Searching for Target (VO_drgrossman_searching) *"Nurse! Help me find this patient, nurse!" *"You better come out! I just… want to bind your wounds…" *"It's unsanitary in here, filthy! Come, let me take care of you." *"Don't worry, I'm a professional…" *"I won't hurt you, I just want to see what's inside." *"Are you there? The nurse doesn't like you, but I do!" *"I've sworn an oath to do no harm, and I mostly mean it." Seeking Cover (VO_drgrossman_seekingcover) *"Must find sanctuary!" *"This patient has gone berserk!" *"I'll drive out your sickness!" *"Must hide!" *"You're being foolish!" Sees Target Die (VO_drgrossman_seestragetdie) *"See? Incurable! Just like I said!" *"Live or dead, what's the difference?" *"So I might have ‘delayed the end a bit longer,' oh well…" [sarcastic] *"Wrap this one up, nurse." *"What's that for tonight, seven cadavers? Hm…" [laughs] *"I lose so many I don't bother counting anymore." [laughs] *"Die knowing the Family'll live!" *"You did The Family a service, dying…" Sees Target Fleeing (VO_drgrossman_seestargetflee) *"Quick, someone! Shut the door!" *"They're running! Someone get them!" *"Hah! Ok fine, you'll be back!" *"Typical behavior for someone with your condition." *"It's a standard procedure." *"I haven't closed you up yet!" *"You're bleeding all over everything!" *"Go ahead! Doc Lamb wants you to run!" *[laughs] "Wherever you go, The Family's there!" Taunting (VO_drgrossman_taunt) *"Cut him!" *"Bleed, ah ha bleeed!" *"Tear out the stitches!" *"Toxic!" *"You're septic!" *"Diseased!" *"I'll rip you open!" *"The artery!" *"I'm trying to think here!" Throwing a Grenade (VO_drgrossman_throwinggrenade) *"Down the hatch!" [laughs] *"Here's your treatment!" *"And call me in the morning!" [laughs] *"Have a dose of the family!" *"Here! Prescribed by Doc Lamb!" Using a Vending Machine (VO_drgrossman_vendingmachine) *"Come on!" *"Unacceptable!" *"Open!" *"Ah, you fucking machine!" *"God damn it, I shouldn't have to pay for these!" *"Augh, heart rate is rising! God damn it!" *"The days are getting shorter! No no, that's not right!" Appearance ''BioShock'' Dr. Grossman wears the uniform of a medical professional, botanist, scientist, or laboratory technician. It consists of a Howie-style lab coat with three intact buttons, a pair of black boots, rubber gloves, and surgical mask. When compared to other Splicers, Dr. Grossman looks the least physically damaged, but Splicing and the Civil War have still caused significant physical and mental distress. His clothes are soiled by varying amounts of blood and other materials best left to the imagination, whilst the top buttons on his coat are missing causing it to sag open. He is blind in his left eye which is usually bloodshot. Most models have brown eyes and hair. He is bald on the top of his head except for a few hairs and has a large prominent vein on the left side of his forehead. Dr. Grossman can wear medical reflectors or magnifying headgear as accessories, but only until Arcadia. Model 1: The primary model wears a white outfit. His buttons are white, his gloves are pale green, and his mask is a sky blue color. This model is covered head to toe in blood spray. His left eye is bloodshot. Model 2: This model wears a beige outfit. His buttons are white, his gloves are a darker green, and his mask is a steel blue color. This model so resembles the first model, they almost appear to be identical at first glance. However, this second model has a wider variety of blood smear whilst his upper torso and head are covered in lavender specks. His left eye remains bloodshot. Model 3: This model wears a green outfit. His buttons are white, his gloves are yellow, and his mask is a light blue color. This model has the most soiled outfit and appears to be bleeding from the nose and eyes. Model 4: This model wears an azure blue outfit. His buttons are off white, his gloves are orange, and his mask is a pale blue. The front of his coat is a beige color that is meant to look like a separate smock. His face and mask is covered in lavender specks. He seems to be suffering from vitiligo and he has white hair. His right eye is olive colored, his left is jaundiced. Model 5: This model wears the uniform of the Saturnine cult. Located only in Arcadia, his face, red coat and mask are streaked with white paint and his gloves are a pale hunter green color. ''BioShock 2'' Of all the BioShock 2 Splicers, Dr. Grossman's appearance is the most similar to his original counterpart; he also looks the least mutated, but that's simply because his ensemble covers most of his body. Said ensemble consists of a long pair of medical scrubs, matching face mask and scalp cover, a pair of gloves, boots, and a head-mounted optical magnifier. Just as before, the lab coat is of the Howie variety; knee-length, long sleeved, wide mandarin collar, and buttons up along the right shoulder. The smock is deeply soiled, frayed, full of tears, has an asymmetrical hemline, with a pair of pens in the pocket. He appears to be wearing pants that match his coat color. His left pant leg is torn open just above the boot to reveal a growth. His right sleeve has a gaping tear revealing bulbous tumors growing along his arms. His head is the least covered part of his body: he has high, pointed cheek bones, attached earlobes, and short hair. His left eye is covered by his eyepiece and below that is a large, sagging growth covering part of his face. Dr. Grossman can wear a head-mounted flashlight as an accessory. Model 1: The primary model wears a grey outfit. His lab coat, scalp cap, and mask are grey, his gloves and boots are taupe, and his hair and pens are a yellowy-blonde color. This model is covered in grime. His eyes are blue. Model 2: This model wears a white outfit. His lab coat, scalp cap, and mask are grey, his gloves are a gray-green color, his boots are brown, and his hair and pens are a yellowy-blonde color. This model appears to be a person of color. His coat is covered in patches of blood; most notably, he has a pair of bloody handprints streaked across his front as though someone was clinging desperately to him before collapsing. His eyes are brown and his left one is bloodshot. Model 3: This model wears a red outfit. His lab coat, scalp cap, and mask are red, his gloves are white, his boots are a russet color, and his hair and pens are black. This model appears the least damaged of all three. His coat looks relatively clean, the hemline (while frayed) has no holes, and his sleeve is intact leaving no immediately visible mutations on his torso. His eyes are brown and the left one looks simultaneously bloodshot and jaundiced. Video Gallery Bioshock-20070607110519417.jpg|''The original concept sketch for Dr. Grossman.'' Bioshock Grossman.jpg|''The Dr. Grossman model as seen in'' BioShock. 26.jpg|''Dr. Grossman attacking a Little Sister.'' Grossman.PNG|''Dr.Grossman seen in the Incinerate! training video.'' 2014-04-21_00001.png|''Dr. Grossman render as seen in'' BioShock 2. es: Dr. Grossman de: Dr. Grossman fr: Dr. Grossman ru: Д-р Гроссман Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies